tiempo juntos
by senaku
Summary: por que unas simples palabras podrian cambiarlo todo


Tiempo juntos

**Saludos, les presento mi primer one shot de teen titans. Hace tiempo que quería escribir algo de ellos, en especial de Chico bestia y Raven ya que me quede con ganas de ver algo entre ellos en la serie.**

**En fin, ya saben que los jóvenes titanes no me pertenecen, si lo hicieran habría muchas mas temporadas y quizás no tendría que estudiar tanto je, disfruten la lectura.**

Ese día Raven despertó feliz, o tan feliz como era capaz de ser sin hacer estallar su habitación. Hoy era sábado, lo cual significaba menos horas de entrenamiento y patrullaje y mas horas de relajo y descanso, o al menos eso pensó la gótica hasta que llego a la sala de la torre.

Al parecer el resto del equipo se había marchado a hacer ciertas compras necesarias y habían dejado la torre para ella y para su compañero verde quien veía una pelicula de ninjas sentado en el sofá.

-Hey Rae, parece que solo somos tu y yo- la saludo de forma muy peculiar al oírla entrar.

-Genial- dijo ella con sarcasmo mientras tomaba el libro que reposaba en la mesa de la cocina y se sentaba a leerlo.

-Rae ven a ver la película, es excelente- Raven suspiro y levanto la mirada del libro para ver como chico bestia imitaba torpemente movimientos ninjas. Definitivamente hoy no seria su día.

-Paso- fue lo único que dijo antes de volver a ocultarse tras el libro.

-¡Vamos Rae!

-Deja de llamarme así- le gruño al chico verde que la miro con mala cara.

No podía entenderlo, no podía entender porque chico bestia insistía en ponerle sobrenombres, hacerle chistes o abrazarla siempre que tenia oportunidad. Admitía que todo aquello ya comenzaba a hacérsele habitual y que incluso ya no le molestaba tanto, y eso era precisamente lo que le irritaba; ¿Por qué tenia tanto interés en acercársele?

-Solo intento ser amable- el repentino tono apagado que uso hizo que se sintiese culpable. Ella ni siquiera lo intentaba.

-Se que voy a arrepentirme de esto…- se dijo a si misma con pesar

-¿Viste eso Rae?- exclamo el titán verde saltando en el sofá a su lado como un niño pequeño- esto es genial- Raven no pudo mas que rodar los ojos.

La película tenia unos efectos especiales bastante pobres y un sonido con el cual hubiese preferido ser sorda, pero fuera de eso la historia era bastante interesante y los diálogos bien hechos, no ganaría un oscar pero era aceptable.

-No esta mal- admitió cuando los comerciales se hicieron presentes y se oculto detrás de su libro para leer un poco mientras durase la pausa.

Chico bestia no podía creer lo que había oído, Raven, la mismísima Raven (campeona del ceño fruncido) de gustos completamente diferentes a los suyos le había dicho que la película que había elegido no estaba mal, quizás Raven lo había noqueado mientras trataba de convencerla y esto era un sueño…

-¿Qué parte te gusto mas?- pregunto el cambiante de forma acechándose mas a ella para que dejase el libro, no todos los días el y Raven coincidían en gustos- ¿la pelea entre el Ninja blanco y el negro, cuando la princesa se pierde en el bosque, o cuando…?

-Estoy tratando de leer- le dijo la gótica fastidiada mientras lo miraba con una cara que enorgullecería a su demoniaco padre.

Chico bestia retrocedió al mejor estilo kid flash y quedo agazapado del otro extremo del sofá convertido en un gatito verde de ojos llorosos hasta que su amiga volvió a ocultarse en su lectura y supo que su vida estaba fuera de peligro.

El chico no pudo mas que maldecir por lo bajo. Siempre pasaba lo mismo, cuando ocurría el milagro de que comenzaban a llevarse bien, ella enfurecía de la nada y amenazaba con matarle; bueno… el estaba harto de eso, era tiempo de tentar a la suerte.

-¿Sabes Rae?- el coraje que sentía hacia que su voz exhibiese una seguridad que sabia que no tenia- creo que tienes miedo de que pasemos tiempo juntos.

Ella dejo el libro sobre sus piernas y le miro con una ceja alzada. Sabía que era tonto y no pensaba mucho antes de decir las cosas, pero aquello era simplemente una locura, ¿se había vuelto loco?.

-¿Acaso murió tu ultima neurona?- hizo su pregunta con tanta ironía como fue capas, pero aun así el chico bestia sonrió burlón.

-Admítelo- atacar a Trigon con las manos vendadas hubiese sido mas inteligente que lo que estaba haciendo, pero no iba a echarse para atrás- por eso te alejas amenazándome con esa mirada y escondiéndote detrás de tus libros mágicos.

-De lo único que tengo miedo es de que tu estupidez sea contagiosa- estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia, si el duende que tenia por compañero seguía molestándola lo mandaría a volar con sofá incluido hasta Tamaran.

-Te escondes porque tienes miedo de que si pasamos tiempo juntos te caiga bien- continuo el en actitud retadora, ¿acaso no tenia miedo de salir disparado de la torre como una bala humana- y también se porque es eso.

-Esto tengo que oírlo- sabía que esta diciendo tonterías para molestarla, pero también tenia curiosidad por ver como razonaba el chico ya que no era muy habitual que usara su cerebro.

-Te caería bien porque soy el único que trata de hacer que te relajes un poco en lugar de estar reprimida o que incluso te diviertas.

Raven busco con insistencia una respuesta sarcastica o al menos una mirada envenenada para responder, pero aquello le llego como una cachetada. Solo pudio desviar la mirada.

-Eres un idiota- fue lo único que salio de su boca.

Por mas que se empeñara usando toda su fuerza de voluntad y concentración no podía negar que chico bestia tenia algo de razón. El era el único que se arriesgaba a abrazarla o hablar con ella aun cuando ella no quería e incluso quería hacerla reír; muy a su pesar tenia que admitir que aquellas cosas que ponían a prueba su paciencia la hacían sentir mas normal a veces, pero no podía admitirlo.

La película había vuelto a comenzar, pero el chico verde seguía mirándola a ella a la espera de una respuesta. Al cabo de unos minutos el titán esbozo una sonrisa comprensiva anunciando que dejaba el tema en paz.

-Esta película necesita palomitas y soda.

Raven se sentía incomoda mientras miraba los cientos de CD s en la tienda. No podía quitarse las palabras de chico bestia de la cabeza y lo peor era que aquellas palabras la hacían sentir culpable.

Inevitablemente un suspiro escapo de sus labios al tiempo que varios CD s salían disparados de sus estanterías. La chica miro sorprendida aquello, ahora por esas estúpidas palabras no era capas de controlar sus poderes por completo, ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo?

Se disponía a marcharse de allí para evitar mas daños a la tienda ya que no podía fiarse de sus poderes, estaba a punto de salir de la tienda cuando algo llamo su atención. En la fila de estrenos de las películas en DVD se encontraba la continuación de la película de ninjas que había visto con chico bestia el día de ayer.

Las palabras de su amigo verde le vinieron otra vez a la mente mientras se acercaba a la película "Te escondes porque tienes miedo de que si pasamos tiempo juntos te caiga bien…". La chica tomo la película y se encamino a pagarla. Quizás chico bestia merecía una oportunidad, quizás no fuese tan malo que pasaran un tiempo juntos…

**Esta historia esta basada en un hecho real, salvo porque no soy verde y mi amiga no hace estallar cosas con sus emociones (no todo el tiempo :D)**

**Tengo muchas ideas sobre los titanes, ustedes me dirán que opinan de mi primer intento, no se repriman denme con todo.**

**Senaku**


End file.
